


Some Chendy works and drafts

by Aument



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, just some darfts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aument/pseuds/Aument
Summary: 一些零零碎碎的小片段
Relationships: Chelia Blendy & Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 3





	1. No title

玛格丽特的雨季相比马格诺利亚要来得早些。

雨淅淅沥沥的时节总容易让人提不起精神，坐在窗边，凝视着稍显昏暗的窗外，温蒂悄咪咪稍稍推开些窗户。

「唔。雪莉娅——」

猝不及防被人从身后压上来，连带着让人安心的味道。

「不行哦温蒂，会感冒的。」

素手从背后绕上前又将窗户重新关上，温蒂的面上染上明晃晃的失落。

「温——蒂——。」雪莉娅拖长了声音，从背后拥着有些委屈的恋人，凑过去亲了亲温蒂的侧脸。

「但是，这种天气的空气总是特别美味嘛。」

「真是的。」

背后的热源忽然消失，粉红色身影转而拦在温蒂眼前。温蒂稍稍仰头看着女孩。

雪莉娅拉起温蒂的手。稍微有些凉。

「告诉我吧。」雪莉娅轻轻撩开温蒂的前发，敛着眉眼同温蒂相视，「如果是格兰蒂涅的话，现在会这么做？」

……温蒂反手握住雪莉娅的手。

眼前忽然落下一片阴影。

「——等等！温蒂！」

温暖的怀抱。

雪莉娅搂着温蒂的肩膀。温蒂微微弯腰，将头埋在雪莉娅的肩脖处。

手指悠悠地饶起绀蓝色的长发，雪莉娅偏头蹭了蹭温蒂的侧脸。

「一直维持着这个动作会很累哦。」

「……才不会。」温蒂亲了下雪莉娅的耳朵，「……还是说雪莉娅会累？」

「怎么可能。」雪莉娅轻轻拍着温蒂的背部。

温蒂喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像猫一样。

大概——只是想撒娇吧？

身陷在柔软的沙发内，雪莉娅仰起脖子望着天花板。温蒂搂着她的腰身压在她身上，呼吸落在光洁的脖颈上，有些痒痒的。手掌所触到的是柔软的长发，也能清晰地感受到对方呼吸之间胸腔的起伏。

——好像身上压了一只巨型狗狗。

雪莉娅为自己的想法发笑。

「雪莉娅？」

温蒂抬起头来，以上目线同雪莉娅对视着。

「温蒂，想午休了吗？」

「唔——」温蒂抿抿唇，「在这里？」

从雪莉娅的反应来看，她是这样想的没错。幸好一旁的单人沙发上总放着薄毯，温蒂撑起身稍微探手便能捞过来。

长发落下来挠得雪莉娅的脸痒痒的。

「……我总是在想。为什么温蒂突然就变得这么高了啊。」

被点名的人愣了一下，露出标志性的柔和微笑。「这个嘛……我也不知道。」

雪莉娅挑眉，伸手去捏温蒂的脸。温蒂便坐在那里任由雪莉娅动作，乖巧得很，手中倒也不忘把毯子给对方裹上。

「温蒂，真是的……」嘴上说着嗔怪的话，雪莉娅揽着温蒂的腰身往沙发上倒去。

头枕在对方的肩上，怀里是最令人安心的气味，也难怪会昏昏欲睡了。

雪莉娅往上蹭了下温蒂的下颔，伸手扣住对方的手，轻轻挠着对方的手背。

她知道，这样的动作总能让温蒂静下心来。

她最爱的女孩，哪里也不会去。熟悉的、强而有力的心跳声就在自己身边。

温蒂没有告诉雪莉娅，以往这样的日子里她总会做噩梦。而格兰蒂涅什么都不会做，只是陪在她身边。就像现在的雪莉娅一样。


	2. No title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于温蒂其实是肉食系的话题www  
> 因为是龙养大的孩子，所以说不定会在某些时候做些过分的事也说不定的话题

龙与人类有很多观念都是不一样的。当然，400年后文明时代下的第二代灭龙魔导士，比起那五个龙养大的家伙，某些观念还是相当正统的。

没错，『五个』——这其中也包括那位总是礼貌过头的女孩，温蒂·玛贝尔。虽然那孩子向来被称作常识人，但其实有时候也会做出一些和纳兹、伽吉鲁他们一样令人匪夷所思的举动。而想来只能把这些归咎到『龙到底教给了他们什么啊』这方面上。

虽然只是一些小的方面罢了。比如被龙养大的五个人似乎都有些或多或少的护食习惯，这一点被格雷评价说『简直就像狗一样。』（『当然，并不是说温蒂也像那两个笨蛋一样。』事后格雷还这样给温蒂道歉了。）还有的时候会发出呼噜声来表达自己开心的情绪。以及显而易见的，他们的犬牙比常人稍微尖了些。

完全就是野兽系。

总给人这样的感觉啊，这也是没办法。不如说其实这五位对此还蛮乐在其中的。用他们的话来讲，那就是这也算「父母」留给自己的血脉象征，他们全都是龙之子。

就是这么回事了。虽然平日总是温和有礼，但温蒂确实是天空巨龙的女儿啊。在接吻的时候，雪莉娅总会忽然想起这件事。不，不如说是「意识到」了才对。因为平日的温蒂总是很温柔的，与其他满脑子都是战斗的家伙完全不一样。心思也不同于那些个迟钝到西大陆的家伙、总是很纤细，作为恋人来说总是能第一时间发现雪莉娅的疲惫和烦躁并予以鼓励和安慰。因为是这样柔和的温蒂——

「唔、嗯……」无意识的口中逸出微妙的声音，雪莉娅弓起腰身，下意识拽住手边垂下的斗篷。

大脑稍稍有些缺氧，但是比那更让人在意的是稍显粗暴的接吻技巧、接连的吞咽致使舌根的收缩过于频繁让雪莉娅的下颚有些泛酸。

所以有时候她真的很好奇，温蒂到底是为什么会有这些超出常规的下意识行动。

「哈——……呼、呼……唔——」嘴角被轻轻咬着，比常人更突出的虎牙留下的牙印形状也更特别一点，但温蒂不会真的咬下去什么的。只是一个简单的安抚动作罢了，温蒂撩开雪莉娅的前发，又将黏在她脸颊上的发丝拨到耳后去。

在这种行动上又变成平常那个温柔的孩子了啊。

金茶色的眼瞳一瞬不瞬地盯着还在缓气的人，温蒂低下头去同雪莉娅蹭了下鼻尖，捏了捏雪莉娅的耳垂。

——可以做吗？

相当坦然的，这种信号自对方的眼瞳中发送出来。

为什么在这方面，这个人完全没有羞耻心啊！

在心里这样叫喊着，雪莉娅抬起手揽住了温蒂。

或许也不是很奇怪，最开始温蒂对这种事还是很害羞的。那么她到底是什么时候变成这样的啊？仔细一想果然还是五人组开始定期聚会之后吧，龙们——你们到底都教了男孩子些什么东西？！现在连温蒂也——！

好像全身的气血都在往大脑这里涌，雪莉娅稍微用力把温蒂拉下来了些，弓起背来死死抱着对方。倒是更像接受邀请和拉近距离的做法，但温蒂还是相当理解雪莉娅现在很害羞这一事实。果然，还是稍微慢一点毕竟好吗。

当然龙这个物种交媾的话，并没有「接吻」这一说。这是当然的，毕竟再怎么智慧，龙本身更接近于兽类。退一万步，当年五个人都还很小，怎么也不会详细讲这些事。果然还是其他地方产生了影响吗？比如身体的龙之种也赋予了他们某些龙的特性，一个最显著的特征恐怕就是侵略性和领地意识。这样一想的话其实还有些令人高兴，至少证明了这位龙之子确实是完全迷上了眼前的人。

温蒂在放缓自己的动作，比起之前那种强烈的进攻性来说，这次要柔和的多，而且是在引导雪莉娅做出回应。学习一向是雪莉娅擅长的事，自学灭神魔法绝对是雪莉娅人生中的一大战绩，值得她永远骄傲。那么这些方面也不遑多让。

她顺着温蒂的背脊抚摸，耳边传来布料的摩挲声。雪莉娅有些怀念温蒂以前的衣着了，到现在温蒂已经将以前在化猫之宿的穿衣风格舍去了，理所当然也没有再穿过那件露背的长裙。当然，现在的温蒂也再穿不下了。

等再次睁开眼睛，雪莉娅才发现自己的领结已经被扯开了。最上端的扣子也被解开，衬衫下的锁骨露了出来。温蒂伸手按住雪莉娅的肩，一手撑在她的耳边。

「对不起，雪莉娅。」露出稍显委屈的神色。雪莉娅大致明白了这孩子的意图，是在提前道歉和征求许可罢了。『现在想做一些过分的事。』明晃晃地表达着这种意思。温蒂急躁起来之后确实会变得笨手笨脚，这也是没有办法。

雪莉娅捧住温蒂的脸，探起身来给了她一个象征安抚的吻。

同时——衬衫被有些粗暴的扯开了，纽扣弹落下来。

啊啊、雪莉娅其实还蛮喜欢这件衬衫的。

温蒂托着雪莉娅的后颈，把衬衫往下褪。呼吸打在雪莉娅的颈肩，连着那一片肌肤开始泛起粉红色。

雪莉娅揉了揉温蒂的头，放松了绷紧的身子，完全让温蒂托住她。然后，雪莉娅抬手解起温蒂的领带。

温蒂的服饰都不会太复杂，一方面是化猫之宿从前的生活习惯致使温蒂对衣物的要求总是从简、方便活动，二来是这孩子确实不太擅长解衣物。之前有段时间，作为「天空姐妹」登场需要换相当复杂的服饰，也是总要雪莉娅帮忙才行。

温蒂其实自己也挺享受的，雪莉娅很早之前就发现了这件事。雪莉娅帮她褪下了斗篷，里面尚且还有黑白色的短袖外套，和一件连衣短裙——还有腰带。

这可不好解啊。雪莉娅稍微露出了苦恼的神色。短暂的放弃掉这件事，雪莉娅重新将目光聚焦到温蒂本人身上。

而意识到这点的温蒂也俯下身来向雪莉娅讨了个吻。这些方面的温蒂真的相当乖巧，甚至说有些过于顺从了。明明自己才是姐姐。雪莉娅总是会赌气这么想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来大概就没有这一篇的后续了


End file.
